In the distribution of electric power, terminal blocks, also called distribution blocks are often employed. The applications for these terminal blocks can vary widely and include for example, luminaire test fixtures. A luminaire test fixture, which is generally used during a luminaire manufacturing process can include a source of electrical power, and a ballast. The terminal block is used to couple the electrical power to the ballast, or other driver for the luminaire.
Typically the terminal block includes a connection for a larger conductor cable or bus and a plurality of tap connections for smaller conductors. In a common application, the bare ends of the conductors are inserted in socket ports or holes in the distribution block. A clamp or binding screw is threaded into a hole perpendicular to the socket receiving the conductor to hold or secure the conductor in place, in an electrically conductive manner. In some cases push-on terminal flag type terminals or connectors can be used as the tap connections for the smaller conductors. The flag terminal end of the conductor is received on a flag terminal end disposed on the terminal block.
The use of the typical terminal block in the luminaire manufacturing process will generally require crimped connectors, additional leads, additional connectors, dedicated ground screws and additional ground eyelets. The power line leads providing the source of electrical power will be received in the socket ports and held in place when the screw is tightened down. The leads or conductors leading to the luminaire, referred to as “driver” leads will generally have the crimped terminal flag connectors that allow them to be connected to the terminal block. Very often, there will be multiple conductors per terminal flag connection.
It can be impractical during the manufacturing process to assemble crimp connectors to the driver leads, which requires additional leads to be manufactured with crimp terminals. When additional leads are required, it necessitates the need for additional connectors to connect driver/ballast leads. Also, a dedicated ground screw and additional round eyelet are required to ground the luminaire to the ground pole of the terminal block. It would be advantageous to provide a terminal block that eliminates the need for crimped connectors, additional leads and connectors, dedicated ground screws, and ground eyelets.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a terminal block that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.